Fuko Ibuki
|voiceactor_en = |references = , Character. , 2006. Retrieved . }} Fuko Ibuki is a first year student at the Hikarizaka Private High School. She is always alone, making wood carvings of starfish with a small knife to give to others as presents. This hobby completely drains her concentration and awareness of her surroundings. Fuko's theme song is Hurry, Starfish. Clannad Tomoya meets Fuko in an empty classroom, carving a block of wood with a knife. Tomoya confiscates the knife after noticing she is hurting herself, but eventually returns the knife the next day. Some days later, Tomoya learns from Fuko that she is carving wooden starfish, whom everyone mistakes as being common stars, to be distributed to all the students in the school, wanting them to attend her sister Kouko's wedding. The main problem is that no one in the school knows about Kouko, who had retired from teaching art three years ago. She likes starfish so much that she will often go into a starfish daydream at any time during the day, which no one manages to wake her up from. Tomoya uses this time to play pranks on her. After learning about Fuko's accident and her unknown existence as an , both Nagisa and Tomoya decide to assist Fuko to accomplish her dreams. Just when they thought everything was going well, Fuko starts to disappear from everyone's heart, due to her waning spiritual powers, as the real Fuko had stopped breathing in the hospital. Wanting Kouko's wedding to happen, Tomoya asks Koumura to organize the wedding ceremony on . Through many struggles and hardships, Kouko's wedding turns into a success and everyone that was given a starfish carving came to the wedding. After the wedding, Fuko thanks Tomoya for everything he did, and congratulates her sister before disappearing. After the wedding, Kouko and Yusuke decide to thank Fuko in her hospital room. After Until the End of the Dream, Fuko randomly appears during tense situations and tries to help, but doesn't really do anything that helps solve the problem. ~After Story~ Through a miracle, Fuko recovers from her coma in the After Story arc. Because she had spent seven years sleeping, her personality is the same as it was when she was fifteen years old. She is extremely fond of Ushio, intending to take her away from Tomoya. She often visits Ushio and plays with her. When time is reset and Nagisa doesn't die, Fuko still wakes up and meets Ushio sleeping under the same tree where Nagisa's father begged for her life to be saved. Trivia *Fuko's first name means "Child of Wind". *She reappears in ~After Story~ in episodes 19, 20, and 22. Gallery Fukocarving.jpg|Fuko carving a wooden starfish in Let's Find Friends. Fukodaydream.jpg|Fuko in The Older and Younger Sister's Founder's Festival daydreaming with a starfish in her hands. Fukocelebrating.jpg|Fuko in Until the End of the Dream celebrating with Tomoya and Nagisa the night before Kouko's wedding. Fukoafterjpg.jpg|Fuko looking for Ushio in the ~After Story~ episode Small Palms. prankonfuko.jpg|Tomoya playing a prank on Fuko. Fuuko X Tomoya.jpg|Fuko kissed Tomoya in Clannad Visual Novel References it:Fuko Ibuki es:Fuko Ibuki pl:Fuko Ibuki vi:Fuko Ibuki